


Born To Make History

by BeautyButterBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yurio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Same-Sex Marriage, Spooning, Unnecessarily Sexual Dishwashing, a lot of that, but not really, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri found it easy to wake up, glance to his side and see his beautiful husband laying right beside him, then simply move on and go about his day.And some mornings were like today, where Yuuri sat up in their shared bed, only watching as Victor Nikiforov – the man he had married only a few months earlier – slept peacefully, still disbelieving that all of this had happened, that it was real, that he got so  lucky .“You’re watching me again.” Victor speaks softly, his voice still low and rough, reminiscent of the night.“You’re beautiful.” Yuuri smiles and gently strokes down the man’s cheek with his index finger.“I know.” Victor grins, his eyes remaining closed and his partner can only chuckle in response.Victor never lost his edge. Yuuri loves him for it.(Aka post-anime events, marriage and domestic fluff (and some married couple smut) because I just want my boys to be happy.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all of my headcanons, deepest wishes and greatest desires in one self-indulgent piece, because I'm genuine VictoRi trash.
> 
> It was also written post ep-two and before ep three came out so if there are any inconsistencies with the canon - that's the reason.
> 
> Just like with my previous fic, all of this is unbeta'ed and pretty raw and I'm still playing around with present tense so do forgive me any errors, mistakes and anything that makes no sense (I'll hopefully come back soon to fix it all and make it nice and shiny.)
> 
> Oh, and unlike my previous fic, I wrote this in two days. Still too fast for me, so I apologize if anything's just plain silly.
> 
> Hope I'm not the only one who would REALLY like to see them get married and of course, I hope you can enjoy this story~

The beeping of the alarm pulls Yuuri awake. He rubs his eyes and glances at the clock. 8 am. _Shit._ Just when he wanted to sleep in on a Sunday.

With the press of a button, the room falls silent once more.

Yuuri sighs and shakes his head.

"Sorry, Victor, I forgot to turn the alarm off." He apologizes quietly, turning to the man by his side.

Victor only groans and presses his face into his pillow. He doesn't appreciate the early wake up call. Yuuri smiles and lays his head next to his partner's.

"Victor~" he hums playfully. The man slowly turns his head to face him, but doesn't bother opening his eyes.

"I love you, Victor." Yuuri pronounces sweetly before pressing a gentle kiss into the man's lips. When he pulls back, he can see that Victor is smiling as well.

"I love you, too, Yuuri." He replies softly, his words still slow and slurred from sleep, but as warm and pleasant as summer sunshine. He leans close and returns the kiss, slowly and deliberately, adding just a lick of tongue between Yuuri's lips. The latter responds to the challenge without hesitation, cupping Victor's cheek and catching his upper lip between his own, feeling as they begin to move and he's moving in time – catching and releasing his partner's lips with utmost care and all but tangible love. Victor's kisses are sloppy and wet at this time of day, his mind still too sleepy to fully engage in the act, but they're sweet and pleasant and Yuuri really doesn't mind the extra saliva.

Soon enough, their sliding lips slow and part, and Yuuri can feel Victor's warm breath drying up the wetness around his mouth. Just when he's certain that his partner is falling asleep, Victor speaks in a voice just barely above a whisper: "You've gotten good." He smiles.

"You're just as good as you've always been." Yuuri replies with a smirk. He enjoys the praise more than he's willing to show, and Victor doesn't offer it often so he's taking it all in, making sure to imprint the moment in his mind.

Victor releases a low chuckle and turns to his other side, curling up into a ball of warmth on the other side of the pillow. "Glad to hear it." He concludes with a yawn.

Yuuri knows that he'll fall back asleep now and doesn't stop him. It's Sunday and he feels that Victor deserves at least one day of lazing around per week. The last season had finished just a few weeks ago and both of them still deserve to rest. There is no need to rush with preparations for the next one when it's only the middle of May.

The middle of May, Yuuri thinks.

They got married in March. The 23rd of March, Yuuri will never forget.

They reserved the soonest date they could get in the Shibuya ward office, which just happened to be the morning of the 23rd. They arrived at the office in the early morning when it was still dark, and came in separately and in disguise, to avoid any unwanted media coverage. They both changed into white suits in the bathroom stalls and didn't invite any guests. The ceremony was over within thirty minutes and was far less romantic than the two would have liked, but in the short span of time they went from being bachelors to husbands and they both teared up once they left the office as a married couple.

And now they were enjoying a quiet Sunday morning in one bed, in a small house they had bought in Hasetsu.

Yuuri felt like the happiest man in the world.

Sometimes he found it easy to wake up, glance to his side and see his beautiful husband laying right beside him, then simply move on and go about his day.

And some mornings were like today, where Yuuri sat up in their shared bed, only watching as Victor Nikiforov – the man he had married only a few months earlier – slept peacefully, still disbelieving that all of this had happened, that it was real, that he got so _lucky_.

"You're watching me again." Victor speaks softly, his voice still low and rough, reminiscent of the night.

"You're beautiful." Yuuri smiles and gently strokes down the man's cheek with his index finger.

"I know." Victor grins, his eyes remaining closed and his partner can only chuckle in response.

Victor never lost his edge. Yuuri loves him for it.

"I think I'll go for a run." Yuuri announces quietly while leaning over the man. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Victor only releases a quiet moan, but it sounds like an approving moan, so Yuuri takes it as an acknowledgement of his words. He leans in one last time and leaves a kiss on Victor's cheek before hopping off the bed, quickly getting dressed and carefully closing the door behind him. Victor can't help smiling all throughout his partner's routine. A year ago Yuuri would have never been able to kiss him on the cheek, not to mention doing it so casually.

Yuuri had truly gained incredible amounts of confidence in the meantime.

Victor was proud that he got to help him get here.

And his change had really been unbelievable – it was his confidence that allowed him to draw out his entire potential and win the Grand Prix Final after all.

And it wasn't just that, Victor recalls.

Because it was Yuuri who proposed to him in the first place.

Quite literally in the first place, because as soon as he had received his gold medal, he fell to his knees in front of his coach, drew the ring out of his tracksuit pocket and asked Victor for his hand on the internationally televised broadcast.

Victor naturally said yes.

But it wasn't just that (it never was with Victor, most certainly not with the man who never failed to surprise Yuuri).

Because once the ring was on his finger and the camera came in for a close up, Victor produced a small velvet box out of his own pocket, and kneeled on the ice all the same. Yuuri accepted the ring without another word. Neither of them could speak and soon began crying the happiest tears.

That Grand Prix Final came down not only in the history of figure skating, but in sports history altogether.

It also caused what was most likely the biggest controversy of the decade in both Russia and Japan.

Russia had to face the fact that their biggest pride of male figure skating was of a sexuality not approved by the government, and Japan couldn't turn their heads away from the fact that their newest champion was not straight and there was no way of covering it up or pretending that nothing ever happened.

History had been made.

No one could deny it.

Naturally, the two of them were promptly chased by hundreds of newspapers, TV stations and websites for photos, interviews or even the smallest comments on what became a world sensation in the LGBT+ community and further.

Victor can still remember some of the headlines (though so _so_ many of them were clickbait). "Male figure skating champion proposes to his coach", "Japanese figure skater asks for the hand of his Russian partner and gets more than a yes" (they somehow couldn't get a consensus on their previous relationship status), "Japanese skater stands up to his country's social standards in a brave proposal to his lover", "The Russian-Japanese duo of world figure skating champions battle LGBT discrimination in their respective countries in a mutual proposal", "Watch what happens when this Japanese figure skating gold medalist proposes to his partner! The result will shock you in the best ways!", "Figure-skating competitions now promote interracial homosexuality?".

The headlines went on and on, written from all possible perspectives, describing all possible aspects of the event, advertising all sorts of different articles, videos etcetera. The truth was that it was such a sensation, such a break-through that no headline could ever truthfully cover all of its implications.

The video of their mutual proposal on YouTube got eight million views within the first week and their respective performances each received about ten percent of that, as tens upon tens of TV stations featured the video in their daily news, and perhaps equally many YouTubers and bloggers analyzed Yuuri's program step by step to discover all the tiniest implications of his intentions and his love for his coach in each of the skater's moves.

It was also around this time that their respective Instagram accounts absolutely exploded. Victor decided to test the waters by posting an innocent selfie featuring both of them as well as Victor's brown poodle and the blue sky of midday Hasetsu on the app and the results were truly terrifying. _Hundreds_ of supportive comments in about two dozen different languages flooded the picture and Victor stopped counting the 'likes' when they passed fifteen thousand.

From infamous figure skaters, known only in their immediate community and perhaps among a few casual winter Olympics viewers, they turned into gay icons in a matter of days.

They could be nitpicky about it, since they both identified as bisexual, but they didn't mind being called gay _that_ much. It was an honest mistake, they agreed.

With all this media coverage and a huge, constantly growing fanbase, the first few days after the Grand Prix Final were difficult, to say the least. They remained in Yuuri's family hot springs, but the entire facility had to be shut down in fear of invading paparazzi and fans who knew no boundaries. In the end, a unit of the local police had to be assigned to the area to keep the figure skaters (and Yuuri's family and friends) safe. Fortunately, everything died down soon enough.

Or, at least it died down in Hasetsu. The internet was still abuzz with the news and it didn't seem like it would get over it soon. Finally, Victor and Yuuri decided to issue only one statement, one single comment on their respective social media accounts. Victor's looked like this:

'I love Yuuri Katsuki and I am immeasurably happy to soon become his husband. But I am not a warrior or a hero or a symbol – only a man who proposed to the person he loved, and received the best response possible. I do not believe I am more special than any other man or woman who proposes to their partner. I do not deserve to be celebrated any more than any of those brave individuals. At the end of the day, all love is equal, isn't it?'

Yuuri had written the exact same thing, only in his own language and branded with a different name. The internet exploded in praise once more, and they realized that they had only added fuel to the fire of their worship when it was too late. But by then, Hasetsu was calm again, and they figured that there was nothing wrong in being celebrated internationally as long as it didn't affect their daily lives.

And it didn't really affect them. Once in a while they would find their fans 'casually chilling' in the Yuu-topia Hot Springs, but as long as the people were polite, so were they.

That is not to say that they had no haters, because naturally, they had plenty of those, but it was easier to ignore homophobia and bigotry with an actual army of supporters ready to reply to any hate comments in about forty different languages.

All of that happened in February.

It's May now. Both of them are rather certain that the world has forgotten about them, but it's quite the opposite – they forgot just how famous they were.

And so they would share their pictures on Instagram – sometimes as innocent as photos of the shopping district in Hasetsu and sometimes as daring as a kiss in the sunset. Both of them were amused at how popular the simple pictures seemed to be. Nothing ever reached Hasetsu – and most certainly not the awareness of their own popularity, even though the city was suddenly overflowing with tourists.

Victor can still recall how they made the decision to stay in Hasetsu. It wasn't a particularly difficult one – he had come to love the quaint little town far away from public attention, not to mention Yuuri's parents which he considered the sweetest people ever, and so decided that he wanted to stay close to his in-laws. There was also the issue of open homophobia in Russia and the fact that they probably wouldn't be very welcome there. Japan was also homophobic in its own ways, naturally, but they were far more subtle about it. Victor wouldn't notice any hostility anyway and Yuuri could deal with the few odd stares they got whenever they went out.

Thus they had bought a small house – in the perfect location, with equal running distance to Yuu-topia Hot Springs and Hasetsu Ice Castle. Victor was particularly happy about this and Yuuri simply took it in his stride. He missed his parents and friends after five years of separation and living in the same city felt like a perfectly fine idea to him.

Yuuri is now running down one of the town's narrow streets, the brown poodle by his side. The air is warm already, perfect for his shorts and t-shirt and he loves the look of his town in the height of spring – the color of the trees and the serene scent of the air and all the little things that he never really took the time to notice. He loves his hometown and he can hardly understand how he ever decided to leave the place.

Taking a turn, he decides that some minor grocery shopping isn't a bad idea, and he jogs down to the nearest store. And there, right by the registers, he finds the Nishigori family, complete with Yuuko-senpai, Takeshi and their three _lovely_ daughters. They notice him immediately, Yuuko with a wide open mouth and Takeshi with a start. Yuuri waves at them awkwardly. He only now realizes that he hasn't met up with his old friends ever since… the Grand Prix Final, since the family came to cheer on him. But since then, they haven't met a single time. Somehow being married took his mind off of all the things unrelated to Victor.

"Yuuri!" Takeshi calls out after paying and collecting a part of their groceries. All six of them move to the side and out of the way of the cash register to speak.

"It's been forever!" Yuuko sighs and Yuuri is considerably embarrassed because he has no excuse this time around – he's spent the past months in the same city and just couldn't be bothered to meet them.

"Sorry." Yuuri apologizes and bows stiffly, because he may be the Grand Prix Champion but Yuuko will always be his senpai and his behavior has been nothing but disrespectful. "We really should have met sooner."

"Oh, never mind that!" Yuuko waves her hand. "Tell us more about your boyfriend!"

"Ah, he's not my boyfriend." Yuuri scratches the back of his neck with a forced chuckle.

"Of course, come on Yuuko." Takeshi nudges his wife in the ribs and she smiles apologetically. "Tell us about your fiancé then."

"Oh, he's, uh, not my fiancé anymore." Yuuri explains and bites his lip. They never did release the news of their marriage to the public, did they?

"Oh my God!" Yuuko is clearly moved. "What happened?"

"Oh, no, not like that." Yuuri corrects and he's genuinely laughing now. "Marriage happened. He's my husband now."

It takes the Nishigoris a moment to remember that some cities do produce certificates for same sex marriages in Japan, but once they do, Yuuko offers her old friend a large hug. "I'm so proud, Yuuri!"

Meanwhile Takeshi points his fingers at each of the triplets one by one. "If _any_ of you leak this information to _anyone_ then I'm confiscating all your electronic devices until the age of twenty, you hear me?"

"Dad, it's old news." Axel rolls her eyes. "Everyone figured it out when they posted that picture of their joined hands in the sunset on Instagram. The title _Together forever_ was a dead give-away, you know?"

Takeshi only shakes his head, as though he's reaching the end of his patience and adds. "I don't want you _confirming_ the rumors, understood?"

"Yes, dad." The triplets answer in unison and return to scrolling through their phones.

"I'm so happy for you." Yuuko continues, her hands on Yuuri's shoulders and she's so _close_. Yuuri somehow dreaded meeting her again; what would he do if his heart began beating faster when he saw her? She was his first love after all. Would he be cheating on Victor if he still wasn't quite over his age-old crush?

Yet somehow, Yuuko's closeness doesn't affect him at all. His heart rate stays even, his hands aren't sweating, he's not embarrassed by her presence. He smiles as he listens to her going on about how happy she is and how they should totally call them up if they needed any help and he's relieved to know that whatever he felt for her is now dead and gone.

He likes her as a friend, as a senpai.

No longer like a childhood crush.

Doing his own grocery shopping, he runs back to Victor's and his house with hands full of plastic bags and a huge grin on his lips, and he's overjoyed because he _finally_ got over her. Now there's no doubt – Victor is the only one for him. He's the only one that matters.

Yuuri leaves the bags in the kitchen and rushes over to the bedroom, where he's not surprised to find Victor still asleep, the way he had left him almost two hours earlier. He kneels by Victor's side of the bed and proceeds to leave a kiss on his forehead, then on his cheek, on the bridge of his nose, on his chin and finally on his lips, until the man is finally more or less awake.

"So cute." Victor hums to himself, as he strokes down Yuuri's sweaty cheek.

Yuuri could say the same but he remains silent, all because he's so happy that he wants to preserve the moment without his own interference. He presses his forehead to Victor's and they remain like that for a few minutes. Yuuri probably shouldn't be encouraging Victor to fall back asleep, but he's lost in the moment and he only wants to feel the man's presence, wants to feel that his husband is right there and that they can do this and that this is real.

Soon enough, Yuuri has quenched his thirst for affection and can now feel genuine, physical hunger growling in his stomach. But he won't be eating breakfast alone.

"Victor, it's time to get up." Yuuri speaks louder now and the man only groans in response.

"Victor." Yuuri repeats and kisses him on the lips. "Up."

Victor smiles now. "Make me."

This isn't the first time Yuuri hears these words and he smirks in response because he'll gladly act upon them.

With a careful push, he turns Victor from his side to his back, which then allows him to throw the covers off and press his hands into the man's shoulders. Yuuri climbs the bed and straddles his hips, all the while pressing him into the mattress with his arms.

"Get up, Victor." He leans close and rasps just above his face, their noses almost touching. Victor's eyes finally open, revealing a small crack of the gentle icy blue, but his lips flex into a defiant smile. "No." he whispers confidently, raising his head just enough so that his breath can tease Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri only grins, grabs Victor's wrists and holds them behind the man's head, much to his apparent pleasure. Victor doesn't protest or resist. He loves the little game they sometimes play. Yuuri soon leans in and his teeth catch a small bit of flesh on Victor's neck, a little below his ear. The man hums in pleasure when Yuuri begins to suck and lap at the spot with his hot tongue. Victor doesn't even register when one of his partner's hands moves from holding his wrists to creeping up his chest and stroking one of his nipples but he really can't complain at the familiar warmth growing in his stomach. He finally releases a desperate moan and Yuuri stops, raising his head and revealing his incredibly satisfied expression.

"Guess you're up now, huh?" he chuckles, perhaps breaking character, but he can never keep up the dominant attitude in words the way he can in his actions.

"I think I'm not the only thing that's _up_." Victor muses and Yuuri playfully throws a pillow on his head to shut him and his sex jokes up. Victor only tears the pillow off, laughing and pulls Yuuri close and kisses him quickly. "That was good. I like that."

"I'll keep it in mind." Yuuri agrees and kisses him back.

Usually, Yuuri prefers to be dominated and Victor likes to dominate, but they also enjoy switching once in a while, exploring the different possibilities of deriving sexual pleasure from being together.

Soon after the act, they're both up and about the house, Victor reluctantly offering to make breakfast while Yuuri showers. Neither of them were great cooks, but they managed to keep themselves fed, sometimes visiting Yuuri's mom in search of inspiration and guidance with new recipes.

Yuuri's parents took to their marriage surprisingly well, Yuuri had to note. Perhaps they had suspected that their son was different to other boys his age from the moment he began putting up posters of an objectively handsome Russian man in sparkling leotards on his walls. They accepted Victor the way they had accepted Yuuri's desire to skate – surprised at first but supportive all throughout their journey.

Yuuri is certain that he is luckier than most.

Victor knocks on the bathroom door just after Yuuri finishes drying off and dons his briefs and sweatpants.

"Can I come in?" the man calls.

"Sure." Yuuri replies, wiping the steamy mirror with a towel. He never bothers closing the door so entering is only a matter of pressing down on the doorknob.

Victor joins him in front of the mirror within a few seconds. "You forgot these." He chimes, carefully placing Yuuri's glasses on his nose.

And of course he did, Yuuri thinks to himself, because he wears contacts for his morning runs and leaves his glasses by the bed and it's always a struggle to find them when his vision is blurry. "Thanks." He smiles at his partner in the mirror before the glasses manage to fog up due to the bathroom's humidity.

They both laugh and Victor presses a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you, Yuuri." He whispers by his ear, and it's genuine, not lust-filled or happy-drunk, merely a simple reassurance of his feelings. It still makes Yuuri's chest radiate with that pleasant warmth.

"I love you, too." Yuuri replies and turns his head for a brief kiss.

They remain in front of the mirror, Victor wrapping his arms around Yuuri's chest, watching their reflections smile. They realize that they're one of the very few newlywed couples whose relations only improve after marriage and they couldn't be more grateful. What they have is so rare, and they want to treasure it for as long as it's possible.

Although it's not like they're a perfect couple – they wouldn't say they are. They fight sometimes and they need time alone, but they believe that if they've already gotten this far, they can get over a few disagreements. They're still trying to figure each other out, after all. So far, it's been going better than anyone could expect.

After a while, Victor plants a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Breakfast is ready." He reminds him and Yuuri thinks that he'll never get over how beautiful Russian sounds coming from Victor's lips.

Soon after Victor became his coach, Yuuri, being the ever so diligent student decided to learn Russian. It wasn't just for Victor's sake, there was also the other Yuri, but yeah, who was he kidding, he wanted to be able to use Victor's language, not to rely on English or online translating apps.

It's been roughly a year since then and Yuuri doesn't consider himself a very good speaker of Russian, but he can understand everything that Victor says and most of the things than come from Yuri's mouth (there's so much teen slang in it that he can't always be sure what the kid is saying). He does his best to speak Russian to Victor every day, but if he's tired or unsure if he knows the right word, he naturally reverts back to Japanese. He's certain that Victor can understand Japanese – he's seen him watch Japanese television. Not to mention that he's discussed the things he saw on TV with Yuuri in Russian.

Victor can understand Japanese, but never speaks it. Yuuri wonders whether he's lazy or just shy, but he doesn't mind much. Sometimes Yuuri will speak in Japanese and Victor will reply in Russian and they'll hold their duo-lingual conversation, as though pretending that their partner was speaking in their own language, much to the surprise of their surroundings. (Yuuri's mom in particular loved to listen to their exchange, even though she had no idea what Victor was saying, but she found the phenomenon itself particularly entertaining.)

When they're at home, Yuuri mostly speaks Russian. He's not very proud of it, since it sounds very rough and stiff and almost incorrect, compared to the way Victor speaks, but his husband only reassures him that it's perfectly good Russian – clear and comprehensive. He silently loves Yuuri's Japanese accent. He feels that knowing that he learned Russian just for him makes every word the man speaks so much sweeter.

They soon leave the bathroom and head down to breakfast. After the meal Yuuri offers to wash the dishes, although that much is understood without words – according to their unwritten agreement, if one makes the meal, the other one does the dishes once they're done. They decided that this much is fair.

As Yuuri lathers up a plate, Victor creeps up from behind and locks him in an embrace, at which the former can only smile. Victor leaves a lingering kiss on his cheek and remains pressed close to his back as Yuuri works. The man has his clingy moments, Yuuri has to agree, but he absolutely loves it when Victor hugs him and holds him close, or peppers him with kisses or just randomly holds his hand. Yuuri is certain that there is not a more pleasant way to show affection for your partner than do to it physically, even if it's with the tiniest things.

Victor now presses his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck and his head is sort of heavy but the gentle feeling of his smooth hair on his neck makes him shiver in all the right ways. Victor audibly smiles and leaves a chaste kiss on the man's neck, as one of his hands heads south.

Pulling at the waistband of his pants, Victor asks with a grin: "And how's my little Yuuri doing today?"

"Hey." Yuuri cranes his neck but he can only laugh because he can't think of a situation where calling his genitals _little Yuuri_ wouldn't be embarrassingly amusing. "He's fine, thank you."

"Hm, I see." Victor hums, his hands returning to pulling Yuuri close to his chest. "Is he up for some fun later today?"

"He's always up if you're involved." Yuuri says and immediately laughs because he can't say it in Victor-like low, flirty tone without cracking up. Victor chuckles too, and finally lets him go to allow him to properly finish washing up, but he remains standing behind his back for a moment, as though he's lost in thought.

"You're beautiful, Yuuri." He finally pronounces and presses his lips to Yuuri's forehead with a smile. As he walks over to the living room, Yuuri is rather certain that he's blushing like the virgin which he no longer is, but was for long enough for his shy habits to remain in his body.

Yuuri isn't the only one who changed during the year he had spent training under Victor.

He thinks that Victor doesn't acknowledge it, but he changed as well.

Victor was selfish, self-centered, tactless, and sometimes even arrogant and rude when Yuuri had met him for the first time. He's still many of those things now but their manifestations are incomparably smaller to what they used to be. Most importantly, Victor realized the importance of the people around him, and of voicing his appreciation. Because he appreciated and respected so many people – he just never explicitly showed it.

Now he thinks of the people around him, wonders what would make them feel good or bad and acts accordingly. He can't keep it up 24/7, but Yuuri appreciates all of his efforts. Now that he's slowly gaining unnecessary weight again, a single _you're beautiful_ from his husband means the world to him.

Yuuri likes to think that their love made his prince of the ice more prince-like than he's ever been.

(He's aware that it's extremely cheesy, but he thinks that that's what makes it sweet.)

They spend the early afternoon on the large sofa in the living room, Victor glancing up at the TV from his laptop every once in a while, and Yuuri reading a book right beside him. Normally they'd be in the middle of practice right around this time, but since the historical Grand Prix Final they've been on a break, which they like to call a 'honeymoon' although by now it lasts longer than a month. They try to stay active during the week, but they feel it's only right to laze around the house a bit on a Sunday.

Just when Yuuri is about to finish a chapter, close the book and go make them late lunch, the Skype ringtone brings his attention to Victor's laptop. Victor only turns his head towards him with a huge, excited grin and Yuuri has an idea of who might be calling. Yuuri reaches for the remote and mutes the TV and Victor wastes no time in picking up.

"Yurio!" He calls ecstatically when the callers face appears in the webcam video on his screen.

The blond boy's nostrils immediately flare up. "Call me Yurio _one more time_ and I _swear_ I won't call you _ever again._ "

"Now, that's no way to talk to your father." Victor scolds, and Yuuri can't help burying his face in his hands. Not the parents act again.

"You are _not_ my father-" The other Yuri begins from behind the camera lens and Yuuri has to cut in if he hopes for this conversation to go anywhere.

"Yura!" Yuuri uses the common Russian nickname derived from the name Yuri. He still doesn't quite understand why Victor insists on calling the boy Yurio (but he assumes it's just because he loves to tease him). "How are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just great after you two decided to ditch coming to see me at the preliminaries." The blond speaks with clenched teeth, barely holding back his anger. Yuuri has a feeling that his own presence isn't particularly calming either – it was because of him that Yuri came third in the Grand Prix Final that year and he never forgave him. And he had fair reasons for it, Yuuri had to agree, because he stole his coach, and then stole even the tiniest moment of fame Yuri could have hoped for during the medals ceremony by his proposal, not to mention the fact that Victor and him went off the radar for the next month or so and Yuri missed days-worth of Victor's feedback on his general performance. They only began talking in the recent weeks, when Yuri finally got over his loss. They'd be on proper talking terms if Victor gave him feedback, the boy decided and Victor agreed because he missed his rebellious sixteen-year-old almost son. (Yuuri noticed that the two had a special sort of bond despite being completely unrelated). "So yeah, thanks for nothing, Victor."

"We watched the live broadcast!" Victor argues.

"Yeah, but you weren't _here._ " The blond yells. "Like I give a shit about the broadcast."

"Yura, listen," Yuuri begins despite feeling like it was Victor who should say something, but he was busy inhaling in preparation for complaining about the boy's language. "We'll be there next time, okay? We want to wait until the situation blows over a little. We'd only detract from your performance if we suddenly appeared, and you deserve to have the spotlight only for yourself when you win."

"Besides, they were just the prelims." Victor adds. "We knew you'd win."

"If you knew then maybe you should have told me?! And even apart from-" Yuri looks like he's ready to continue, but he just shakes his head and gives up. "You know what? I don't even care. You clearly don't, so why should I? You're too busy being lovey dovey in Japan while some of us are working their ass off in senior championships. Not that you care though."

"We care!" they both insisted at once.

"Yeah, right." Yuri snorts. "You didn't even tell me how I did."

"You were great! Honestly." Victor nods with a smile. "I was proud."

"His eyes totally shined when he was watching you." Yuuri adds and he's pretty sure he can see a blush creeping up the boy's cheeks.

"Yeah, so?" The blond cocks his head but his voice seems to have less power. "'You were great' won't help me improve, I want constructive criticism!"

And Victor gives him exactly what he wants – he reads out the notes he made on the laptop while watching and rewatching the performance and Yuuri can't help thinking that when Victor tries, he's actually an amazing coach. Of course, he considered him amazing already when he was coaching him, but he was considerably biased at the time. Seeing him coach someone else gives him the perspective necessary to notice that Victor genuinely knows what he's doing. It's pretty easy to understand why Yuri wants his feedback so badly.

After about half an hour, Victor has said anything there was to say and the blond on the other side of the screen ran out of questions.

They're about to say their goodbyes when Victor remembers something. "You never sent us all those pictures you took when all three of us were in Japan."

Yuuri knows he's talking about the pictures from last year, and he knows that Yuri took many during his stay in Hasetsu. But the blond either uploaded them to Instagram or never showed them any, there were no in-betweens. Victor and Yuuri want all the pictures they can find, even the worst ones.

"Yeah, and I'm not planning on sending them to you?" Yuri scoffs as though that should be obvious.

"Pretty please." Victor smiles at the camera in that irresistible way of his, but Yuuri is rather sure that he's the only person weak to that.

"Hell no." he turns his head and pouts.

"We'll go too all of your performances in the coming season." Victor offers with a smirk.

This grabs the blond's attention. "All of them?" he asks in disbelief.

"All of them." Victor nods.

"Promise?" Yuri stares at the screen with hopeful eyes.

"Promise." Victor affirms, and Yuuri feels like he should stop him because the flights will be expensive as all hell, but he also _really_ wants those photos. Maybe they can get sports champion discounts? That should be a thing, he thinks.

"Well, okay." The blond finally agrees and nods slowly. "Then maybe I'll send you the pictures. I should get going to practice now."

"We miss you." Victor smiles and pulls Yuuri close to show him that it truly isn't him alone that cares.

Yuri opens his mouth, then closes it and his gaze drops to the keyboard of his laptop. "I miss you, too." He mumbles.

Yuuri never particularly liked the kid but he can feel something tugging at his heart when he witnesses this unusual display of affection.

"What? I couldn't quite hear you." Victor teases and Yuuri can't help smacking him across the arm for ruining the moment.

"I said: Go die, stupid Victor!" the blond yells at them with a large blush on his cheeks. "I'm gonna be late. Bye."

He then quickly ends the call and the screen goes dark.

"Victor!" Yuuri calls out in disappointment. "Behave yourself."

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know he would get so mad." Victor chuckles nervously. "I'll apologize."

He quickly types up a message in the Skype chat.

_Sorry, Yura, I was just kidding_

_We love you <3_

_Hope to see you soon. :)_

"Looks alright?" Victor wants to check with Yuuri.

"Fine by me." Yuuri nods and the message is sent.

"I hope he's not _too_ mad." Victor smiles and it somehow lacks confidence.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Yuuri assures before tackling him and pulling him down to the sofa, where they can have a few minutes to make out in peace.

* * *

 

Yuri's response doesn't come until after the two are finished with lunch.

It's an email with all three hundred photos from his stay in Hasetsu attached in a zip file.

The email contains only one line:

"Here are your stupid photos"

Victor and Yuuri both laugh because this is just what they wanted.

The quickly unzip the folder and scroll through all the pictures, and they're all really well done, even if a fifth of them are pictures of cats and Yuri's selfies. They sort out the pictures and create a new folder where they move all the pictures they want to keep.

Then it's printing time and Yuuri never thought he would be so excited about something as simple as printing out photos and cutting them out evenly. When everything is properly printed, Victor joins him and they sit in their living room, focusing on cutting the pictures. Many of them don't turn out very even because they end up rushing under the pressure of the sheer number of the photos, but they don't mind. Yuuri thinks it gives the pictures character. Victor agrees with him through a kiss on the temple.

Once the photos are neatly laid out on their coffee table, Yuuri finally pulls out the scrapbook they had bought a few weeks prior and Victor fetches the pictures they developed earlier. Ever since they moved into their new home Yuuri hoped to document their entire journey from the moment Victor was drawn to Japan by his imitation performance. He told Victor about his idea and he loved it, so before long they had a scrapbook and photos from their own phones ready. But they were missing Yuri's side of the story and the boy had taken more pictures than either of them, so the project got stuck on page one – where a screenshot of the original video of Yuuri's infamous performance was pasted under the same shot from Victor's program. Now that they had the other Yuri's contribution, they could proceed with their plans and fill up the slow Sunday with a productive activity all at one.

Yuuri begins by lining up the photos in the positions and order he thinks would look best and Victor suddenly declares that he's got _the best idea ever_ and Yuuri is left alone with the task of choosing the pictures while the man browses his laptop. Yuuri has all of his pictures ready and suspects that Victor just gave up and started messing around on the internet once more, but soon he's rushing to and from the printer, carrying headlines and screenshots of articles and more press material, both in Russian and Japanese. Yuuri understands the brilliance of the idea and they quickly get to work.

By the time it gets dark, they've pasted a little under a quarter of all the photos. It seems that their story is too complex to be finished in just one Sunday afternoon.

Victor opens a small box of silver glitter and absentmindedly sprinkles it in Yuuri's hair while the latter is trying to decide which blurred shot of _Eros_ looks good enough to place in the scrapbook (Yuri really didn't even try to get nice pictures from that performance).

"Hey!" Yuuri realizes what Victor is doing when the glitter falls and gets stuck to the glue on the page. His husband only laughs and Yuuri in kind casts a bunch of heart-shaped sequins in his hair.

They tumble to the floor, giggling like idiots and kiss to finally somehow release the frustration of working on one thing for too long.

"We'll never finish it like this." Yuuri shakes his head, causing silver sparkles to fall to his shoulders.

"It's not like we're in a rush." Victor shrugs and he's right, but Yuuri somehow hoped they could get more done in one day. He carefully picks a sequin out of Victor's hair and holds it up to his eyes.

"Hey, you stole my heart!" Victor whines and they both laugh.

Suddenly, a thought seems to flash through the older man's features and he gets up and runs over to their bedroom. Yuuri tilts his head in surprise, but before he can ask what happened, Victor is back, a white cardboard box in hand.

"I thought it would be a good occasion to take our instax out for a spin." He smiles and it all makes sense. They did buy an instax some time ago and have barely used it since.

Yuuri raises his fingers up in a peace sign, and Victor holds him close and snaps a photo. The picture comes out of the little slot and they wait until it gains color. When it's done, they both agree that it looks perfectly silly and place it on the coffee table, already planning to paste it in as the last photo in their current collection. Yuuri loves it.

A few kisses later, they decide to finish for the day and move to the bathtub – not for a bath, surprisingly – but because they need to pluck the decorations out of their hair and they don't particularly want to make a bigger mess of the living room than it already is.

It's not that difficult with the little hearts in Victor's hair because Yuuri can just about grab them and take them out without pulling out the man's lovely silver hair. It's a slow process, but it's not exactly uncomfortable, especially with the amount of kisses Yuuri offers to make it all more bearable.

Yuuri's hair causes more issues – it's longer than Victor's (longer than it was when they first met, he noticed while looking through the old pictures) and the glitter is far smaller than the heart-shaped sequins. Thus, Victor reaches for the comb and Yuuri clenches his teeth.

But Victor's hands are gentle and he apologizes every time he accidentally pulls too hard and Yuuri can only smile and relax into the touch. There's something wonderfully pleasant about the way the comb enters and leaves his hair, and the little tugs his scalp receives send genuinely shivers down his spine. He bites down on his lip because it's genuinely arousing, even though it really shouldn't and he closes his eyes and allows Victor to do his job because he doesn't actually want it to end too soon. He hopes that the man won't be too concerned about his heavier breathing and the occasional moan or two, which seem fitting if they assumed that combing glitter out of hair should be painful.

They're starving by the time they're finished, and they're pretty sure that there's still glitter and sequins left in their hair, but they couldn't care less when their stomachs are empty. They can always finish the grooming later, they decide.

Victor's in charge of dinner and Yuuri takes care of the dishes, as per their agreement, and when they're full and just a little tired, grooming takes the backseat. Victor wraps his hands around Yuuri's chest once more and holds him close as the latter does the dishes.

"Yuuri." He hums into his ear and it's nothing like the innocent way he called his name that morning. There's desire in his voice. Thank God that Yuuri spent the last hour concealing an erection.

Victor's palms wander down to his hips and gently move to squeeze his buttocks. "Can I?" Victor asks softly.

"Yeah." Yuuri is already relaxing into his touch, closing his eyes and forgetting all about the dishes.

Victor kneels behind him and pulls Yuuri's sweatpants and briefs down to his knees and proceeds to kiss the soft flesh of his buttock. Yuuri releases a deeper exhale because it's gentle and careful and doesn't even feel particularly sexual, but he loves the feeling of Victor's lips on his skin, wherever they may land. He then feels the tongue lapping at his entrance, and this is the part where he's always most embarrassed for all the obvious reasons, but he had learned a long time ago that Victor couldn't care less about the minor issues over which Yuuri always worried. Then, with a gasp, he knows the tongue is inside and can hear the lewd noises Victor makes when he's treating him with this sort of fun – the sucking, the licking and the everything else and he's certain that his head is spinning with arousal.

Yuuri's hands stiffen and he can't help releasing the fork he had held in his hand. He can hear its metallic sound on the ground, but can't be bothered to ask much as look at it because Victor is now grabbing his balls and he really can't focus on anything when his gentle fingers stroke down his flesh. He then hears an erratic sort of huffing and wonders whether Victor is okay, but a familiar metallic sound follows and there's that unmistakable sound of claws on tile.

Yuuri opens his eyes and their dog is holding the fork in his mouth and making its way to the living room.

Yuuri acts immediately.

"No, bad dog. Come back here!" he cuts to the chase after the poodle, tripping over his sweatpants and Victor, who's currently absolutely disorientated from having his husband's sweet ass disappear from in front of his face.

They finally catch the dog and disarm it before it can scratch up the walls or the floor or accidentally stab itself.

They give up on washing dishes and spontaneous sex in the kitchen now that the mood is as good as dead.

They return to their bed, and lay side by side, watching the ceiling.

"Sorry." Yuuri apologizes and he's still embarrassed (he feels that he has great reasons for that). "That was a disaster."

"Yeah." Victor admits. "I mean, it's not your fault, but yeah. That didn't go great."

They turn their heads to each other and begin laughing because really, that's what they should have done in the first place. It was a ridiculous situation, but it was hilarious, for all that chasing a dog around the house with a hard-on was worth.

Yuuri now pulls Victor close and presses a kiss to his lips. "You alright?"

"I'm okay." Victor insists. "You?"

"I'm fine." Yuuri confirms, and adds in a whisper. "Though I still wanna fuck."

Victor chuckles, because he could say the same thing. But instead, he says: "How about giving me a back massage?"

Yuuri groans, but he climbs his back anyway, beginning the routine right at the top of his shoulders. Victor himself had funded massage lessons for him and if that wasn't selfish then Yuuri wouldn't know what would be. But the thing is that he likes giving Victor massages, for a variety of different reasons, which all depend on the situation, but now, only one is relevant – he can grind against the small of Victor's back. His desperate arousal really appreciates it.

Yuuri's body moves in a wave, his arms pressing into Victor's tense back before the force rolls down his spine, curling his hips so that he rubs his groin against the man's body. It's a slow process, but it makes Victor groan as his muscles relax, and Yuuri is already hard, so the act only arouses him further. Yuuri is pretty sure that he shouldn't, but he picks up the pace and eases the force of his hands on Victor's back and instead transfers his focus to his cock, stiff and all but begging for release and doesn't even conceal his moans as he grinds on Victor's clothed ass. The fabric only contributes to the friction and Yuuri's so sensitive that it almost hurts.

"Yuuri," Victor's voice reaches him from somewhere far away and it's breathy and wanting. "Are you close?"

"Yeah." Yuuri whines because really he's spent a large portion of the past two or so hours thinking about sex with Victor.

"Come here." He beckons and Yuuri feels like the man should have used a different phrase, because he might just take it literally.

Yuuri crawls over to the head of the bed and sits on his heels in front of Victor. The man smiles because he likes him just like that, and finally frees his erection from the confines of his briefs. He wraps his hand around the shaft and he can see the mist of precome on the head of Yuuri's cock. "That's good." He coos, letting his fingers slip up and down his partner's cock by a few millimeters only, but Yuuri gasps from this much anyway.

Victor knows what he's doing because the moment he lets his hand slip further up Yuuri's cock in that annoyingly slow pace, Yuuri's hips shoot forward, letting go of any and all breaks as he fucks Victor's hand back and forth in quick, needy thrusts that finally get him to whimper. His voice rises to one prolonged cry when Victor begins moving his hand in time with his hips and he comes before he can fully appreciate just how _breathtakingly good_ it all feels.

He falls to his hands, hovering over Victor as he rides his orgasm to the last drop, then collapses onto him, almost bumping their heads together.

Yuuri needs a moment to calm his uneven breath, return to the present moment, and realize the status of the situation.

"Victor." He pronounces on an exhale, and it sounds both loving and the curious side of concerned. "You still haven't… right?"

Victor loves how innocent Yuuri gets right after climax.

"No, not yet." He smiles. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Yeah." Yuuri replies with a grin and lays down beside him as Victor turns to his back. He would give him more than a hand if he weren't so exhausted after his orgasm – preferably give him head with two fingers up Victor's ass (he knew he actually really enjoyed that every once in a while), but he would do his best with all the power he had left.

Victor doesn't really mind – he didn't need to get particularly fancy with sex as long as it was with Yuuri. Of course, he _liked_ to get fancy, but when both of them were tired and would prefer sleep over a drawn out sexy scenario, then he would be perfectly happy to get the simplest handjob.

Now, Yuuri takes charge in his own way, threading his fingers through Victor's silver hair, pressing their lips close and kissing his slowly, deeply, as best as he can in his post-climactic state. His other hand travels down and finally releases Victor's cock from his pants. And before he can even gasp, Yuuri is stroking down his shaft faster than he anticipates, and his kisses are hard and fast and Victor isn't sure where his partner had learned this but he knows that he likes it. He doesn't even know when or how but he feels that Yuuri begins rubbing the head of his cock, too and he's all but choking because it's all too much, until it's just right and Victor arcs his back off the mattress and comes with a satisfied cry.

"Fuck, Yuuri." He pronounces, his mind still in the clouds, unable to get over the amazing sensation in his chest that kept him soaring.

"Was that good?" Yuuri asks sweetly, as though he doesn't know the answer.

"Amazing." Victor exhales, his eyes closed as he feels the bliss slowly coming to its end.

They lay in silence for a few moments, both of them drifting into a light sleep when Yuuri suddenly realizes. "We should turn off the light."

"We should also clean and take our clothes off, but do you really think I have the energy for that?" Victor asks and as though to confirm his point, a yawn splits his mouth.

Yuuri hardly feels like it either, but he decides to be the responsible one, reaches for the tissues and wipes all the visible marks of their respective climaxes off their bodies. He then removes his own sweatpants and rids Victor of his t-shirt.

"Victor, stand up for a moment." He's speaking Japanese now and Victor could pretend that he doesn't understand a word but both of them know that it would be a lie, so he slowly rolls off the bed, allowing Yuuri to pull back the covers.

Victor is back on his pillow before Yuuri can even walk over to the light switch. The room is soon flooded in darkness and Victor is almost asleep by the moment Yuuri climbs the bed.

"Victor," he begins quietly, right beside the man's ear. "Can I be the little spoon tonight?"

Victor chuckles. "Of course."

It takes him a moment to turn around, but within a few seconds Yuuri can feel Victor's strong arms embracing him body, his legs bending comfortably into the angle of his knees. Yuuri exhales with a smile. This really is bliss.

Feeling his eyelids droop, he's all but asleep when he runs his hand across Victor's and feels the warm bump on his ring finger. The ring he had proposed with. He remembered it better than anyone else – it was a simple silver band which melted neatly into a discreet round blue topaz in its center. The ring he received from Victor was quite similar, only with a citrine on its widest surface. The gemstones were tiny, symbolical, practically impossible to spot from a distance. But they didn't need to be grand.

Both of their rings were beautiful, even if it wasn't obvious at first glance, even if some people who did look closer thought they were too feminine or too simple, or on the contrary – too extravagant or simply redundant.

They were Victor and Yuuri's engagement rings.

To the two of them, they were perfect.

They brought them where they are now.

That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said that I won't be writing more fanfics for Yuri on Ice?
> 
> I lied. I'm a huge liar. I'm just weak af.
> 
> Because this idea came to me all of a sudden and I just NEEDED to put it down in writing. Because married Victor and Yuuri - literally the most perfect thing in the universe.
> 
> So yes, the YoI fandom once more brings me a lot of firsts: First fandom for which I wrote more than one one-shot, first time I wrote a fic about marriage (and God, I loved it, I might just do it again), first time I described anything alike eating ass, first time writing about father-son relations... you get the idea. All of this is really exciting, to be perfectly honest.
> 
> Oh, and fair note: I KNOW that it's not that easy to get married for same-sex couples in Japan, especially that Victor isn't even a citizen and is probably on a tourist visa, but can we please just suspend our disbelief and act like it could happen? ;u; (And I personally don't think it's impossible, in a way I believe that all of the events described here COULD happen, they perhaps wouldn't be very likely, but they could.) Oh, also sorry for being so political. I'm extremely political after studying 20th century history for three years. Hopefully it didn't bleed too much into the fic!
> 
> Oh, and, um... if you're wondering why I gave Victor and Yuuri's marriage such a specific date, when everything else was just referenced in months, that's just because, well... The 23rd of March is my birthday and I love the idea of celebrating it at the same time as they celebrate their anniversary I HAVE NO SHAME, I KNOW.
> 
> So yes. Once more I apologize if the fic is raw or doesn't make sense - I skipped an entire day at uni to write most of it because apparently I hate myself and I thought that's a good idea. (I'll be okay, no worries, I still have the night to do my work)
> 
> This fic contained a lot of first times for me as a writer so I'd really appreciate any and all feedback and your comments really mean the world to me! I would love to hear your thoughts, whether they're big or small, whether they're directly related to the story or more tangential!
> 
> And who knows, we might just meet again? I can't promise anything at this point because I should get back to my work, but God, episode 3 was amazing and this anime really broke me and I have no self-control, so you might see me again soon. (Holy hell, man, did I save episode three or did episode three save me?)
> 
> But for the moment: I hope you have a skate-tastic week and keep enjoying the beautiful show that is Yuri on Ice. ^^


End file.
